


Mum, This is so Unnecessary

by themadmage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Getting Together, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadmage/pseuds/themadmage
Summary: Luna visits the Burrow.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Mum, This is so Unnecessary

Ginny's relationship with Luna was the kind that she'd never expected, but now that it had started it felt like it had always been inevitable. She'd had a string of failed post-Hogwarts relationships that had both started and ended with Harry Potter, and had been looking to take a break from dating.

Luna had invited her along on a Snorkack-hunting expedition. 

Ginny had almost refused - taking a break from dating didn't mean she had to run away to Sweden! - but then she'd remembered that this was Luna's first Christmas without her father, and that their expeditions were a long-standing tradition. Maybe, Ginny had realized, Luna needed the company. Luna had drifted through life in her own unique way since her mother's death more than ten years ago. Even after she'd healed as much as one could heal from that kind of ordeal, she'd been changed. Luna went with the flow of life, rarely ever expressing earnest desire for anything of consequence even as she stood firm in her convictions. She was like a flying carpet surrounded by broomsticks. Both her strength and her needs were quiet, and it meant that even Ginny - who had known Luna since they were very small, even if they hadn't always stayed close - had to pay careful attention to spot them. 

So Ginny had gone Snorkack-hunting with Luna. 

They hadn't found one, but Luna was still quietly hopeful. 

They  _ had _ kissed. 

It was under the stars, sat by a campfire where they'd roasted their dinner, after they'd sat and talked well into the night and the fire had burned down to coals and then faded into nothing. The stars and the moon were the only light. And they had kissed, and it had been natural and comfortable. It had been nothing like the bright, burning flames that Ginny was used to. It had been more like their campfire, before it burned out. Comfortable and warm. It had been more like the moon and stars over their heads. Easily outshone by something brighter, but beautiful enough to wait for. It had been like Luna. 

That had been six months ago, now, and even though they should by all rights have just been settling down out of the it's-really-still-all-quite-new stage, they had built that first kiss into a relationship that was both strong and comfortable. A relationship that Ginny really believed would last, that made her want to slow down and enjoy each moment.

Today, however, Ginny would be quite content to speed through. 

Between Luna's travels, and Ginny's separate travels with the Harpies, six months managed to pass between that first kiss and Luna's next visit to the Burrow. And despite Luna's many,  _ many  _ previous visits to the Burrow, this feels different. Luna has never visited the Burrow as Ginny's girlfriend before. 

Butterflies stir in the pit of Ginny's belly in a way they really have no right to do. 

Ginny nibbles on a piece of toast. 

There's a crack outside, and Ginny darts to the window but no one is there. 

Ginny takes a sip of her tea, and grimaces at the bitterness. It's over-steeped. 

The floo flares green.

Ginny whips toward the fireplace, and George steps out. Ginny's shoulders sag, and George reaches to muss Ginny's hair, until she stops him with an elbow to the gut. 

Two arms slide gently, quietly around Ginny, and she relaxes automatically into their familiar warmth, her nervousness melting away. "Hey, you," she says, her small grin evident in her voice. 

"Oh, my butterbeer corks have chased away your wrackspurts."

"Probably for the best," Ginny says warmly, turning towards Luna. "I'd rather not miss a moment with you because of a clouded mind."

They go into the sitting room, where several members of Ginny's family have already gathered. It's Sunday. Family lunch. Bill has Victoire on his lap. Fleur is next to them. Their second child is due in just a few weeks. The twins are on the sofa with Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan on either side of them. Mum's enchanted needles click over her chair, even though she passed them on her way into the kitchen to check on the meal. Ron and Harry sit in the window seat. The only Weasley who isn't present is Charlie, who'll make it next week. Everyone turns towards Ginny and Luna, and Ginny can feel her ears go red but she grins anyway. 

Mum sweeps back into the room, and pulls Luna into a tight embrace. "Luna, dear, how are you doing? You're  _ much  _ too thin."

"I'm well, Mrs. Weasley," Luna replies, easily accepting the crushing hug. 

"Fred, feet off the table!" Mum doesn't even look his way, but Fred puts his boots back on the floor.

Lunch is ready, and Dad comes in from his shed, setting off another well-practiced rant from Mum. 

The day continues in much the same way. Everyone gravitates back to the sitting room after an excellent, very large meal, and gradually the crowd shrinks as people make their excuses and go on with their lives. Ginny is the only Weasley child still living in the Burrow. A flat of her own would sit empty too often.

Mum steps out of the room, and comes back with a dusty box. Ginny pales in recognition. 

"Mum, you honestly don't need to show Luna those!"

"Oh," Luna tilts her head to the side. "Is it already time for the baby pictures?"

"Mum, seriously," Ginny breaks in, even as Mum begins pulling albums from the box. "Mum, Luna's known me my whole life, this is so unnecessary."

"My heart," Luna says, gently and evenly as ever, "I'm perfectly happy to reminisce with your mum about simpler, more adorable times. There's no need to be embarrassed by small Ginny. She was only little."

Ginny sighs, slightly comforted by Luna's outlook on the situation, and resigns herself to blushing beet red for at least the next hour. 

Mum, of course, starts with Ginny's first baths, then transitions neatly into the toilet training pictures. 

Ginny wishes the sofa would eat her alive. She sinks into it in a valiant effort to do just that. 

"Oh, Ginny, those pants made a lovely bonnet," Mum gushes. 

Luna turns her head thoughtfully. "Do you think that look could make a comeback?"

"Luna, light of my life," Ginny says carefully as she sits up. The picture Luna is looking at shows Ginny wearing nothing but a pair of pants on her head with her hair sticking out in two messy tails, and a bath-towel cape. Picture-Ginny parades proudly across the hall floor, displaying her  _ fancy dress  _ for all to see. "I can't entirely tell if you're joking or not at this moment, and I want you to remember that others might take issue with an adult imitating this look- in a much larger sort of way than I think either of us is equipped to deal with."

Luna shrugs lightly, not comforting Ginny at  _ all _ , and goes back to Mum's album. 

"Oh," Mum gushes, "This was the heatwave of eighty-three. I don't think I got a photo of Ginny in clothes a single time that summer, it was so hot."

" _ Mum _ ," Ginny tries, desperately, "Luna was  _ there _ ."

"The sprinkler charm picture!" Mum agrees cheerfully. "Luna's in that one, though  _ she _ wore her swimming costume."


End file.
